Telling Time with Blue
Telling Time with Blue is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring episodes from its second and first seasons. Episodes Featured * "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" (Season 2, Episode 12) * "What Time is it for Blue?" (Season 1, Episode 2) Contents # Now Available on Videocassette # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bill & Dora the Explorer) (Now Available) # The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer # Peanuts VHS Trailer # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Has a Clock in the Middle of his Face (Short Version) # "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" # Face Tries Out Funny Ways to Talk (Short Version) # "What Time is it for Blue?" # Blue's Clues Credits (What Time is it for Blue?) # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos #Face Has a Clock in the Middle of his Face (Short Version) #Face Tries Out Funny Ways to Talk (Short Version) Facts *This VHS release was produced by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures on January 29, 2002. *This is the third video to have both episodes from the first and second seasons. The first was Rhythm & Blue and the second was Magenta Comes Over. *This is the first videocassette to be released in Black Videocassette Tape with the Canadian Print without the Sticker-Label. Allthough it releases the Black Videocassette Tape with the Sticker-Label by the Canadian prints of Café Blue and Blue's Big Holiday. *This is the third time that the Nickelodeon Haystack logo appears after the Nick Jr. Monkeys logo at the end. This also happens in the two Blue's Big News videos; Blue's Big News: Vol. 1: Read All About It! and Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here!. *This is the third VHS to have classic Blue's Clues episodes. *At the end of episode 2, Instead of the screen fading into black and showing a seperate credit sequence for this VHS, the TV version of this episode is used. *The previews from this VHS are the same as Little Bear: "Little Artist Bear". *Just like in Rhythm & Blue and Magenta Comes Over, this VHS contains two episodes from the second and first seasons, but one involves what Blue's surprise is at 2:00, and the other involves Time Routines. *Just like in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, the only Paramount bumper in this VHS is "Now Available on Videocassette". *This is the second VHS to have only one Paramount bumper, the first was in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *The 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo is shown at the end of every other Blue's Clues VHS from 2000-2005, but that is not the case with this VHS, only the Nick Jr. Monkeys, Nickelodeon Haypile and Paramount Home Video logos are shown. Number *87 Printdate *January 29, 2002 Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos